(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life (en español He Tenido El Momento De Mi Vida), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Special Education". La versión original pertenece a Bill Medley y Jennifer Warnes de la película musical "Dirty Dancing". Es cantada en las Seccionales de la Segunda Temporada por New Directions, con Sam y Quinn como las voces principales.Mientras que Mercedes y Santana Llevan Los coros. Contexto de la Canción Will decide que Sam y Quinn deben cantar el solo durante la competencia (a pesar de la explosión de Rachel) después de que Emma le da a Will el consejo de que su lista de canciones se está convirtiendo demasiado previsible y el Club Glee está llena de talento. Will decide escoger al ganador de la competencia duetos (Duets) para cantar durante su competencia Seccionales. Letra de la Canción: New Directions: Ooooh.. Sam (New Directions armonizando): Now I've had the time of my life No, I've never felt Like this before Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn (New Directions armonizando): Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you Sam: I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me New Directions: Ah,ah,ah,ah.. Quinn: We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy New Directions: Ah,ah,ah,ah.. Quinn y Sam: Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise It secretly New Directions: Ah,ah,ah,ah. So we take each other's hand Cause we seem to understand the urgency Quinn: Oh.. Sam: Just remember Quinn con las Chicas de New Directions: You're the one thing Sam con los Chicos de New Directions: I can't get enough of (New Directions:'I can't get enough of) 'Quinn con las Chicas de New Directions: So I'll tell you something Quinn y Sam con New Directions (New Directions) This could be love (This could be love) Because Quinn y Sam con New Directions (Quinn y Sam): I've had the time of my life (No, I've) never felt this way before (New Directions: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth (And I) owe it all to you Sam: Hey, baby Quinn: Hey, baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know Sam (con los chicos de New Directions): So we'll (just let it go) (Don't be afraid to lose control) No Quinn (con las chicas de New Directions): Yes I know what's on your mind When you say ("Stay with me tonight") Sam (con los chicos de New Directions): Stay with me Just remember (You're the one thing) Quinn con las Chicas de New Directions (New Directions): I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of) Sam con los Chicos de New Directions: So I'll tell you something Quinn y Sam (New Directions): This could be love (This could be love) Because (Mercedes: I've had) Quinn y Sam con New Directions (Quinn y Sam): I've had the time of my life (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (No, I've) never felt this way before (New Directions: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth (And I) owe it all to you Cause I've (New Directions: I've) (con Mercedes: Had) the time of my life (Mercedes: Yeah-ah!) (And I've) searched through every open door (New Directions: Every open door) Til I found the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth) (And I) owe it all to you New Directions Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Sam con New Directions harmonizando (Quinn): Now I've (I've) Had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you (New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah) Quinn y Sam con New Directions (Mercedes): (Mercedes, Quinn, Sam, y Santana: I've had) the time of my life (Of my life) (Quinn y Sam: No, I've) never felt this way before (Santana con New Directions: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear (Yes, I swear) It's the truth (It's the truth) (Quinn y Sam: And I) (con Mercedes: Owe it all to you) Quinn y Sam con New Directions (Sam): Cause I've had the time of my life (Had the time of my life) Quinn con Mercedes y New Directions: (Quinn: And I've) Searched through every open door (New Directions: Every open door) Quinn y Sam con New Directions (con Mercedes y Santana): Til I found (Santana: Til I found) The truth (Mercedes: The truth) And I owe it all to (you) Mercedes y Santana con New Directions: Oh woah-oh-oh-woah Sam (Quinn): Now I've (I've) Had Quinn y Sam: The time of my life Tabla de Posiciones Galeria (I've_Had)_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg 1055627_1340049819879_full.jpg Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg glee-el-especial.jpeg I've Had the Time of My Life.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg I've_Had_the_Time_Of_My_Life_special_education_sam_and_quinn.jpg Special_education.jpg toml.png tumblr_ld1o1mpdyB1qepmtoo1_400.jpg Tumblr_ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1_500_large.jpg Tumblr_leghfw8K8x1qb3o48o1_1280.png tumblr_lfhre6oMH81qehcfxo1_500_large.png tumblr_lm4b85y3Bp1qjz86co1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lm6rybYPgk1qij0tco1_500_large.png 1000px-24ghjghj.jpg 1000px-25gjjk.jpg 1000px-28bkhjk.jpg 1000px-47vjm.jpg 1000px-48.jpg 1000px-Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg 1000px-Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg GleeSpecEdQuinnandSam.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life (1).jpg I've_had_the_time_of_my_life.gif I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Time_life.png Time_of_my_life.jpg TTOMLBrittany.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg TTOMLFinchel.jpg TTOMLQuinn.jpg TTOMLSam.jpg Tumblr_ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1_500_large.jpg imagebyb.jpg Gifs Archivo:Tumblr_lk4kii1Q2B1qi0845.gif Archivo:Tumblr_lk4kllOxQR1qi0845.gif Archivo:Tumblr_lk4kncZm4H1qi0845.gif Archivo:Tumblr_lk5bp5BqxO1qi0845.gif Archivo:Tumblr_m5iggjjH8L1ry2vn5o4_250_large.gif Archivo:Tumblr_lmg2oe2OeR1qgz4dfo1_500_large.gif Curiosidades *Esta es el primer solo de Quinn y Sam en una competencia. * Es el debut de Sam como miembro de New Directions * Es el debut de Lauren como miembro de New Directions Video thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|296 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Special Education Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:Duetos de Sam Categoría:Duetos de Quinn Categoría:Duetos Fabrevans